silver_and_hynoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Caliber Masters
Caliber masters is a group found by Penley Pimedus, the leader of the group. The group consists of 15 court mages from the past now living normal life in our century. Members There's 4 groups of Caliber masters, who all comes from the different zone of the timeline. Past The original 15 member group of 15 former court mages, who served the royal family and Facultania's kingdom. Vanessa Varglikkus - A shy chameleon, who masters invisibility. She believes, that tattoos makes her stronger mentally. She likes spicy food. Juliette Juurikas - People calls her as the mother nature since she can give life to the anything in the nature. Works with Topelt as a court ninja. A bat who Loves gardening, which she usually advantages for surprise attacking, whenever intruders gets to the kingdom. Killian Kiirus - An alchemist hedgehog, who invented the extreme speed. He is a ladies man, who usually puts his twin brother, Kille, do his jobs because the extreme similarity. Used to be mailman, but gave up from the job to get a girlfriend after being refused many times since his job. Goldie Gorgeus the Butterfly - The only child of the royal family with an attractive body structure. She's said to be able to heal people too. Connor "Kobe" Koolutus - A fox, who's main ability is to teleport. He gone to the high school's sport group with his girlfriend called Ragnara, who also is a member of Caliber Masters. Topi "Topelt" Topelius - One fof the two court ninjas and A selfish boy who masters cloning. The only group he is said to enjoy is the company of himself. Masters also Kung Fu and usually meditates in the mountains. Proctor Prognoos - The master of the weather controlling. Juliette likes him and usually want some rain clouds from him. Sometimes his mood can affect to the weather. Fachnan Fantoom - A ghost who has his own mansion, where he lives with his assistants Shaman Infection Man, and scientists Mire Man and Boot Man. He can walk through walls, like real ghosts. Academicus Ajuloputus - Brainwashing mastering lynx who works as DJ in a local night club. He has little sister called Shelly, who doesn't respect her brother's ability. Travis Tohutu - Masters growing big. Whenever he gets mad, his size also changes dramatically. Likes travelling. Ragnara "Reyna" Raskustung - A fox who has two titles: Master of levitation and master of disguises. Ragnara is known from doing almost anything she can find. Right now she is a cheerleader in the high school where her boyfriend Connor also studies. Marjatta Muutma - Flamingo with transformation ability. She is currently found from Blundertown, where she lives with a farmer Kappar and at his farm, "Jumperin farm" Penley Pimedus - Leader of the past group. He can summon darkness and use it as weapon. He works as an agent with his jealous partner Aallotar Aeglane. Aallotar Aeglane the Koala - A koala who can slow down the time. Works as an agent and news reporter. She is jealous for the Penley, because he has girlfriend and she doesn't.' Modern Caliber masters When the Caliber masters moved to our century, more Caliber masters were found. This group's member, Pettur, has known for long their time will come. This group consists of 7 members. Percival Pettur - Master of foreseeing. He loves money and even has his own bank. It's town's safest bank since all crimes are seen before they happen. Nalani Naerma - A master of happiness. She can make anyone laugh humane way by sending happy beams to person. Hangs around with Banjo called robot, who only speaks by laughing. They work together in a same night club as comedians where Academicus is DJ. Vontell Volitus - Master of the power. Strong man, who has rivalry relationship to Plahvatus. He is in the training with his fitness trainer Ronja. Ulmer Unelus - Master of dreams, who have lived in the dreamworld most of his time. He then woke up to find what life in the real world can be. He spends time with his girlfriend Nezera. Katariina Kosmos - Master of psychokinetics and space. She loves surfing and can also travel in time. She usually spends time with other people. Valerie Valgus - A sister of Penley and the master of the light. She loves cooking, but needs more training on it. Priscilla Parandus - A student in high school, ho is the master of repairing. She loves to build things and wants to be architech. She is jealous for Athelas for adoring their physics teacher Sigurd Romuxus. Future Caliber masters From distant future, Aatami Akord and Athelas Atraksioon together leads this group. They gone to the modern time, when they heard about their ancestors being there. Vivian Veniv - Master of slime. She works as a mole in many things, and originally is a crime boss Toxin's daughter. Usually being bullied by Clarence and Vermuda the shark, Toxin's main second hands. Athelas Atraksioon - A magpie with the power of polarity. She loves science and works hard to look tough. She leads another team called "Tomboyage", where also Goldie is a member. Pax Paindlik - Master of elasticity. A jungle girl, who protects a last jungle in the future. Aatami Akord - A master of the sound. He doesn't talk at all except for his girlfriend Tango. They have their own Nightclub (See bios for Academicus and Naerma). Kaarlo Kappar - Master of giant leaps. Owns a farm, where Muutma also lives. They protect it from the evil sheriff Corrosion Man. Is a friend of deputy Bully the cow. Vernon Vetruv - Master of resilence. He scares almost everything, but feels odd attraction to robots. Temperature Man/Soojus - Master of temperature. An alien, who got turned into a robot. He can still turn into his fennec form from is armor form. Anti Caliber Masters A group found by former past Caliber Masters member Onni Reetur, who wants to destroy the kingdom. Dimitri Dimensio - Master of dimensions. He can get into paintings and even has a hideout in the really thin place between two buildings. He uses daggers. Harry Hais - An ant, who masters aromas. A former Circus clown and a friend of Naerma, now a stinky bombs throwing Joker. Brutus Plahvatus - Master of explosions. He makes movies and is a movie star. He rivals with Vontell all the time. Kaarina Kahaneb - Master of shrinking. An opposite of Tohutu, yet madly in love to him. She is still strong in her minimal form. Elovena Elekter - Master of electricity, she can travel around the electric wires and posess machines. Angevil - A Perdeli, who can posess people and control them. Royals Tarmo Tarkus- Master of Wisdom. He is really smart man, which is no wonder why he chose Susan as his wife. Susan Surematu - Rainbow colored fennec who is master of justice. Her presence keeps her kingdom in harmony. Habitat Caliber Masters are mostly separated from each other. They can be usually found as pairs or hanging with civils (some of them are in love). All members has an occupation. History Caliber masters once lived in medieval time in Facultania's kingdom as court wizards. Reetur, one of the Ex Caliber Masters found out to use his ability to manipulate people's luck to turn it into bad luck. Then he discovered the secret of Surematu's ability and decided to steal it. He kidnapped the queen and discovered a time machine, where an unknown scientist visiting on the current time was going to return to his time. Luckily, Connor Koolutus, with the help of Tarmo Tarkus, sent all o the members in time to catch Reetur. While in present time, Reetur gathered evil group of villains. Caliber masters got separated from each other during the teleportation and some of them lost their memory. Some of the masters also applied to a job. For example, Raske is now leading his own army and Ajuloputus has own club.